Sacred Sanctuary and The Cursed Sacrifice
by Crescent Crystal
Summary: Ketika kehidupan di dunia jauh dari kata "baik", Armin Arlert memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan terjun ke jurang. Hanya untuk menemukan dirinya terbangun di atas ranjang dan telanjang. [EruMin]


**Summary :** Ketika kehidupan di dunia jauh dari kata "baik", Armin Arlert memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan terjun ke jurang. Hanya untuk menemukan dirinya terbangun di atas ranjang dan telanjang.

**Warning :** Fantasy!AU, BL, writting error (s)

**Pairing** : EruMin, karena mereka terlihat sangat manis jika bersama di mata saya.

**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Sacred Sanctuary and The Cursed Sacrifice**

Lelah.

Armin Arlert sudah lelah dengan hidupnya.

'Aku harus cepat', kalimat itu terus-menerus bergelut di dalam otaknya. Berenang-renang layaknya ikan dalam akuarium yang tak dapat pergi keluar.

Tubuhnya gemetaran, antara menggigil kedinginan dan ketakutan. Rintik hujan terus mengguyur tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut selembar kain tipis yang tercabik-cabik. Warnanya begitu kusam, dengan bercak-bercak kecoklatan –noda kotor– yang dapat dilihat mata, juga basah oleh air hujan yang terus mengguyur sejak malam hari. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna pirang dan sangat kusam terguyur oleh hujan, menutupi wajah dan lehernya hingga sebagian punggung dan dadanya.

Kancing kemeja itu tidak terpaut, menunjukkan pada dunia kulit putih porselen yang berbeda dari harapan pemiliknya. Penuh dengan luka goresan, beberapa jahitan, bekas tali kasar yang sangat jelas tampak kemerahan, dan juga sebuah luka bakar yang terbentuk menyerupai gambar ular menghiasi kulitnya yang seharusnya bersih.

Hujan malam itu begitu deras, menghantam punggung dan kepalanya tanpa ampun. Perih, macam jarum yang dijatuhkan dari langit dengan kecepatan tinggi tepat mengenai target –dirinya. Air mengalir menetesi tubuhnya. Sesekali Armin mendesis dan menggigit bibir ketika memar di punggungnya yang masih berwarna biru itu terhantam. Tangannya –yang berhiaskan rantai dan lebam kebiruan– menggenggam lengan bagian atasnya secara menyilang, mengabaikan kakinya yang kemungkinan besar berdarah –karena ia sudah berlari selama paling tidak satu setengah jam tanpa alas kaki, dan Armin yakin ia menginjak bebatuan yang runcing tadi– dan melanjutkan marathonnya dengan napas tersengal. Asap mengepul di depan wajahnya yang kotor oleh debu.

"Aku harus cepat," bisikan frustasi. "Aku harus cepat, atau aku akan ditangkap dan dimasukkan ke kurungan itu lagi."

Langkah kakinya diper cepat sedikit. Armin memang bukan tipe pemuda yang atletis, dia bahkan tidak dapat mendapatkan tiga puluh kali _sit-up_ penuh dalam satu menit. Ia benar-benar orang yang payah dalam aktivitas yang memerlukan tenaga.

Tapi ini berbeda.

Armin sudah meneguhkan tekadnya sedari ia menginjakkan kaki di daun jendela. Ia tahu ia harus berlari setidaknya sejauh tiga kilometer jika ia ingin terbebas dari belenggu penjara yang mengurungnya selama lebih dari lima tahun ini. Armin adalah orang yang terbentuk dari pikirannya, sehingga ia terus menerus memfokuskan diri untuk keluar dari jangkauan mereka dalam dua jam pertama, barulah setelah itu dia dapat mulai berjalan dengan tenang.

Hari masih menunjukkan sekitar pukul satu dini hari. Tidak ada jam yang menunjukkan waktu, tapi Armin cukup yakin dengan intuisinya. Ia tidak ambil pusing lagi. Kalaupun nanti ketika berhenti ia mendapat keram kaki yang bikin dia berasa ingin mati, ia akan jalani itu nanti. Yang terpenting adalah saat ini ia harus pergi.

* * *

Setelah ia melanjutkan berlarinya hingga ke bagian luar kota, Armin mulai melihat tempat tujuannya.

Hutan.

Dari tempatnya memandangi daerah rimbun itu, Armin tidak dapat melihat desa yang harus dilaluinya sebelum ia memasuki daerah tak terurus tersebut, tetapi Armin sudah tahu bahwa setidaknya akan ada satu-dua desa di sana.

Armin mencoba mendekat ke desa itu, berjalan perlahan, napas masih terasa berat. Ia kesulitan menarik udara masuk ke dalam liang tenggorokannya setelah berlari sedemikian jauhnya. Rintik hujan yang sudah mulai mereda masih membasahinya. Kakinya gemetaran, seolah suatu keajaiban bahwa ia masih dapat berdiri dan melangkah.

Desa itu kelihatan sepi. Pintu-pintu tertutup rapat dan tidak terlihat satu pun orang yang ada di luar. Ia tidak mendapati sedikitpun adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan di tempat itu.

"Baiklah."

Merasa aman, Armin sedikit berlari. Ia mengabaikan sakit di bagian tulang keringnya dan tetap memaksa diri dengan langkah lebar. Armin hanya berharap semoga tidak ada yang bangun karenanya. Semoga ia tidak perlu melihat orang lain. Semoga tidak ada yang tidak sengaja mendapati dirinya. Semoga tidak ada patroli malam ini.

"Hei kau! Berhenti! Siapa di sana?"

"!"

Armin terkejut, ia melihat ke belakang. Dua cahaya –mungkin obor atau semacamnya– mendekat. Semakin mendekat. Cepat. Gemeresak dedaunan terdengar di telinga.

Ia harus kabur. Ia harus berlari.

Armin melesat, memaksa kakinya berlari lagi dan lagi. Bagaimanapun caranya ia harus sampai ke sana. Ia harus mencapai tempat itu. Armin harus sebisa mungkin menginjakkan kakinya sesegera mungkin ke hutan itu.

"Berhenti!"

Tidak, Armin tidak punya waktu meladeni orang-orang itu. Ia tidak ingin ada yang tahu ia kabur dan akhirnya dikembalikan ke tempat mengerikan itu. Tidak mau. Armin lebih baik mati. Ia akan mati. Benar.

Karena itulah ia kabur.

Karena ia ingin mati secepatnya.

Ia lelah dengan hidupnya.

Ia lelah dijadikan mainan.

Armin kabur, malam itu, untuk mati.

Ia tidak tahu arah. Armin tidak pernah pergi ke luar sebelumnya. Ia mendapati desa ini lebih luas dari perkiraannya. Ia masih bisa mendengar teriakan orang. Ini berbahaya. Jika mereka tidak diam, maka akan banyak warga yang berbondong-bondong keluar dan mencegahnya, mereka akan menghentikannya. Ia yakin mereka pasti akan tetap menangkapnya sekalipun ia melarikan diri masuk hutan, tapi ia harus lakukan.

Setidaknya terhalangi oleh banyaknya pohon membuatnya merasa aman.

Beberapa saat setelah ia berlari, matanya menangkap sebuah tali yang direntangkan, menandai batas wilayah desa dan mulainya daerah hutan tanpa pemilik. Senyum muncul di wajah pemuda pirang itu. Ia segera melompat dan lanjut berlari. Samar-samar didengarnya suara panggilan dari desa, bukan hanya satu-dua orang. Lebih. Ia sangat lega karena sudah bisa masuk ke dalam hutan. Ia hanya perlu lari lebih jauh dan –

…tunggu.

Armin menghentikan langkahnya.

Suara itu lenyap.

Ia tidak dapat mendengarnya lagi, derap langkah kaki yang mengejarnya ataupun teriakan orang dewasa yang memanggilnya.

...mereka tidak mengejarnya?

Menyadari posisinya, Armin membiarkan tubuhnya yang lemas untuk duduk, bersandar pada pohon besar yang ada di dekatnya.

"Huff..." Helaan napas. Detak jantungnya perlahan melemah, dalam proses kembali ke keadaan semula setelah berpacu dengan adrenalinnya setelah kejar-kejaran barusan.

Mungkin karena ia sudah agak tenang, Armin mulai merasakan kembali dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang. Tubuhnya masih dibalut kain basah, dan jangan lupakan hujan rintik-rintik yang masih mengguyurnya tanpa kasihan dari atas ke bawah. Juga perih dan sakit yang menyerang di sekujur tubuhnya. Kakinya yang kaku dan sakit kala digerakkan barang sedikit saja.

Nyeri luar biasa.

"Segalanya akan segera berakhir Armin, bahagialah sedikit."

Benar.

Kalau instingnya tidak salah, jika ia berjalan agak jauh ke depan, ia akan menemukan jurang yang dalam. Setahunya belum pernah ada orang yang masuk terlalu jauh di hutan ini. Ia ingat tempat ini dikeramatkan dan dijadikan daerah yang _off-limit_ –di luar jangkauan. Tidak boleh didekati dan tidak boleh dimasuki. Kabarnya juga, orang-orang yang masuk ke daerah ini tidak akan keluar dengan selamat.

Yah, Armin tidak ada niatan keluar, sih.

Setelah beristirahat selama beberapa saat, Armin memulai kembali rencananya. Ia berdiri perlahan, berpegangan pada pohon karena tampaknya tenaganya sudah tidak tersisa lagi, tapi ia memaksakan dirinya. Lebih cepat lebih baik, pikirnya. Armin berjalan perlahan, melewati bebatuan besar yang menghalangi jalan, pohon-pohon rindang yang berebut oksigen dengannya, ia melangkah, melangkah, dan melangkah. Tujuannya ada di depan mata.

Dan ketika ia sampai, Armin tercengang.

Gelap.

Ia dapat melihatnya tepat di depannya. Seperti bumi terpecah menjadi dua, jurang ini luas dan lebar. Mungkin sekitar empat hingga lima meter lebarnya, dan entah berapa kedalamannya.

Armin yakin sekali ia akan berakhir di dunia lain setelah ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke sana.

Armin berdiri di tepi jurang. Ia memandang ke bawah, sedikit takjub karena tidak terlihat apapun di bawah sana, seperti kegelapan tanpa akhir. Kosong.

Sejenak, ia berdiam. Kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Menutup mata.

Menjatuhkan dirinya.

Armin tidak lagi merasakan kegelisahan. Tepat setelah ia membiarkan dirinya terjun bebas, ia sadar kantuk langsung menyerang tubuhnya yang tak dapat digerakkan lagi.

Rasanya seperti ia menghabiskan bertahun-tahun hidupnya, sekalipun baru beberapa detik berlalu.

Entah berapa lama kemudian, kegelapan menyerangnya.

Armin Arlert tersenyum di tengah kegelapan, tepat sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

* * *

**01 | A Place Shouldn't Be Known**

…

…ha..?

Ada suara.

...Kenapa?

Bukankah seharusnya ia sudah mati?

Kenapa ia mendengar suara?

Armin Arlert segera membuka kedua bola matanya lebar-lebar, hanya untuk menutupnya kembali karena cahaya di luar memasuki retinanya. Perlahan-lahan, ia mengangkat kelopak matanya lagi, mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan sinar yang cukup terang. Armin mendudukkan dirinya kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Ini di mana?"

Ruangan itu cukup luas dan banyak tempat yang tidak ditempati barang-barang. Perkakas yang dapat dilihatnya saat itu hanyalah sebuah lemari kayu, kursi dan meja berbentuk bundar –sepertinya hanya bagian bawah dari pohon tua yang besar– lalu di dekat tempatnya berbaring terdapat sebuah toples yang sepertinya terbuat dari kaca, sekalipun ia yakin belum pernah melihat kaca yang memancarkan kelip-kelip cahaya menyerupai pelangi di permukaannya sekalipun disinari begitu rupa. Di dalam toples itu bersinar terang cahaya hijau yang cukup menyilaukan mengingat ia belum terbiasa dengan ruangan tersebut. Lalu terlihat juga beberapa benda seperti tongkat dan buku-buku berjajar. Tongkat-tongkat itu kelihatan aneh, dengan desain yang cukup menarik. Warna-warni pula. Yang paling menarik hati adalah satu yang berwarna putih keperakan, bagian ujung yang menyentuh lantai mengerucut runcing, ujung lainnya berbentuk mirip lingkaran –cincin– dengan dua sayap kelelawar dan bola bercorak ungu di tengahnya.

Selain barang-barang itu tidak ada apapun di sana.

Armin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, masih memikirkan ini di mana. Setelah itu ia mulai meregangkan tubuhnya, menguap kecil seperti kucing bangun tidur. Mengelus perutnya yang datar, Armin tersadar.

'KENAPA AKU BUGIL DI RUMAH ORANG?!'

Panik, Armin segera mengambil secarik kain halus yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan menutupi dirinya dari atas ke bawah, menggenggamnya erat dan mulai berpikir yang macam-macam.

Pertama, dia tidak tahu ini di mana.

Kedua, tempat ini terlalu mencurigakan.

Ketiga, dia telanjang.

Mengerti? Telanjang. Biar kuulangi. TELANJANG.

Apa mungkin ada orang yang kebetulan melihatnya lalu menelanjanginya dan me-me-memper-memperkosa–

Akhem.

Tapi jika diingat-ingat lagi, bukankah ia kemarin malam sudah menerjunkan dirinya ke jurang dengan dasar yang tidak kelihatan? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa sampai ke tempat ini? Jelas sekali ini adalah sebuah rumah dan tidak bisa dibilang jelek. Tidak peduli sekalipun segalanya terlihat tua, tapi kemungkinan besar ini karena memang rumah ini terbuat dari kayu seluruhnya. Lihat saja, hanya ada warna coklat di seluruh dindingnya.

Berpikir keras, Armin tetap tidak mendapatkan jawabannya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa sampai di sini setelah kejadian bunuh diri yang gagal itu.

'Setidaknya aku berhasil kabur.' Armin mencoba menggenggam kain di tangannya dan menjadikannya sebagai substitusi dari pakaian. Ia berdiri, berjalan perlahan.

Suara.

Suara yang membangunkannya dari tidurnya tadi kembali lagi, semakin ia mendekat ke arah pintu semakin jelas terdengar di telinga.

Alunan melodi yang merdu, sangat mirip dengan petikan-petikan gitar akustik. Hanya musik tunggal, lagu tanpa kata, instrumen semata.

Tetapi entah mengapa ia merasa kedamaian merayap masuk menyelimuti hatinya.

Armin berjalan lagi, lagi. Mendekat sedikit lagi. Berhenti. Melongokkan kepalanya, mencoba mencuri-curi pandang pada apa yang mungkin saja ada di luar –atau dalam– sana .

Safirnya menangkap seorang pria muda dalam balutan pakaian berwarna biru-hitam Celana panjang berwarna hitam dengan corak garis-garis biru tua. Tubuh bagian atas hanya tertutupi dengan rompi yang dibiarkan terbuka, menampilkan dadanya yang bidang. Di lehernya tergantung sebuah kalung dengan leontin berbentuk oval, bingkai emas, dan bagian inti berwarna biru terlihat di bawah syal biru tua yang memeluk lehernya dan menutupi sedikit dadanya. Tangan kanannya berlapis sarung tangan panjang, tangan kiri dibiarkan tanpa perlindungan.

Di pangkuan lelaki itu terlihat suatu benda, seperti gitar yang badannya berbentuk trapesium, senar-senarnya lebih dari enam dan dikaitkan ke atas. Beberapa senar tidak beralas, mengambang, direntangkan di udara. Jemari-jemari itu bergerak dengan lihai, gerakan halus dan santai. Petikan di sana sini. Memetik satu-satu senarnya dengan telunjuk dan jari tengah, kemudian mengkombinasikan dengan memetik beberapa senar sekaligus.

Nada-nada yang halus, suara berdecit, lantunan melodi yang harmonis mengudara di sekitarnya.

Lima menit berlalu dan musik itu berhenti mengalun, digantikan dengan suara dari pemain yang meletakkan tangan kirinya di atas bangku tempatnya duduk, menghadap ke belakang, tepat di tempat Armin berdiri sekarang.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Dua pasang biru saling bertemu. Yang satu tajam, satu lagi lebih lembut dengan bola mata besar. Pria itu meletakkan instrumennya yang mirip gitar –entah apa namanya– dan berbalik penuh. "Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Senyuman lembut. Sangat lembut rasanya hatinya hampir meleleh. Dadanya terasa hangat, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia tidak melihat paksaan terpancar dari wajah itu. Begitu tulus, seolah ia menyesal membangunkan bayi beruang yang hibernasi musim dingin.

Tanpa sadar wajah Armin memerah.

"A-anu…itu…ehm, aku…"

Pria itu mengangkat alisnya melihat reaksi Armin. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba anak itu jadi terbata-bata. Kemudian matanya menelusuri penampilan pemuda kecil yang memiliki warna mata dan rambut sama dengannya itu, dan ia berdiri setelah menyadari sesuatu.

'Mungkin dia kedinginan', pikirnya.

Si pemilik rumah mendekatinya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Armin sempat terlonjak kaget dan was-was begitu tangan besar itu menyentuh pundaknya dan mendorongnya memasuki ruangan kamar kembali. Lelaki itu membuka lemari kayu. Ia berjongkok dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kain yang ada di bagian paling bawah.

"Aku punya beberapa pakaian untukmu, tapi sepertinya yang terkecil pun masih kebesaran."

'Ya maaf, aku kecil.'

"Mungkin kau bisa pakai ini." Pria itu memisahkan kain-kain yang tadi diambilnya dan memilih beberapa. Diserahkannya kepada Armin beberapa berkas pakaian yang memang kelihatan cukup kecil.

Armin mendekati lelaki itu, ikut duduk bersimpuh di dekatnya dan menerimanya sambil berkata lirih, "T-terima kasih."

...

"Hmm."

Lelaki itu kembali tersenyum. Kali ini sudut bibirnya sedikit naik ketika ia memperhatikan Armin, seperti ia melihat sesuatu yang menarik. Setelah mengelus rambut Armin perlahan, ia bergerak meninggalkan ruangan, mempersilakan Armin berganti pakaian.

Rasanya tadi ada jeda sejenak sebelum dia menjawabnya.

"Hei." Di depan pintu keluar, lelaki itu berdiri, terfokus padanya. Di dekat pipi warna merah sedikit tampak. Bibirnya membentuk senyum jahil. "Lain kali jangan buka-bukaan di depanku."

"Eh?"

Dan dia pergi.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Armin mencerna kata-katanya.

Tiga detik, pandangan Armin terfokus ke bawah.

Detik berikutnya digunakan oleh semburat merah muda untuk muncul ke permukaan.

Dan kemudian Armin berteriak.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Di luar terdengar gemerasak daun-daun pepohonan dan burung yang terbang menjauhi asal suara. Mungkin teriakan Armin terlalu dahsyat.

Entah lupa atau memang tidak sadar, Armin Arlert sudah benar-benar membiarkan seorang pria tak dikenal melihat tubuhnya telanjang.

Selimutnya terjatuh di dekat ranjang.

* * *

Ketika Armin menginjak ruangan tempat pemilik rumah tadi bermain musik, ia telah memngenakan sejumlah pakaian yang diberikan padanya. Satu set lengkap dengan sepatu boots berwarna coklat sekitar lima belas senti dari pergelangan kaki, celana coklat muda beberapa senti di atas lutut, menampakkan tungkainya yang mungil, kemudian kaos dengan bagian lengan dan punggung hitam dan bagian depan memanjang ke bawah hingga menyentuh sepatu bootnya, warna biru dan putih dengan motif strip. Kemudian jubah biru senada dengan pinggiran putih, kerah meninggi hingga dekat pipi dan sarung tangan hitam mendekati siku dengan jari terbuka.

…d-dan celana dalam putih. T-tapi Armin yakin itu bukan bekas. Atau sudah dicuci, ia yakin. Jadi setidaknya hingga ia mendapatkan kembali pakaiannya beserta boxer yang semoga tidak sobek, ia akan bertahan memakai apa yang ada.

Jujur saja ia cukup kesulitan untuk memakai baju yang lebih mirip kostum halloween ini. Selain ukurannya yang agak kebesaran, memasang kain berlapis-lapis juga bukan hal yang mudah. Tadinya Armin ragu untuk memakainya karena bagian luarnya yang agak kasar seperti kulit hewan, tetapi setelah ia menyentuh bagian dalamnya yang begitu lembut di jarinya, Armin mencoba menggunakannya.

Ia sempat berkaca di depan sebuah fragmen mirip kristal yang ada di dalam ruangannya. 'Tidak buruk', batinnya ketika tadi ia melihat refleksi diri pada permukaan berwarna air jernih. Kulitnya yang putih agak pucat terlihat cantik dibalut oleh warna biru dan putih bersih, mempertegas kedua orbs safir yang berkilat di bawah cahaya hijau dari toples kaca.

Armin menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri, mencari-cari di mana kira-kira pria yang rambutnya disisir ke belakang itu. Tangannya sesekali menarik naik celananya yang kelonggaran dan terus-terusan merayap ke bawah. Ia tidak menemukan sosok lelaki besar yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu di dalam ruangan. Menarik celana dan memeganginya, Armin memutuskan untuk duduk demi keamanan bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Mungkin orang itu sedang pergi ke suatu tempat dan kembali sebentar lagi, jadi Armin akan menunggu di atas bangku yang ada di tengah ruangan itu.

Belum dipindahkan, Armin bisa melihat instrumen panjang yang disandarkan di bangku yang tengah didudukinya tersebut. Ia memperhatikannya. Warna badannya yang coklat kemerahan, senar-senar halus semi transparan, motif aneh di gagangnya yang agak lebar. Ia masih ingat bagaimana lelaki itu memainkan alat ini dengan terampil. Wajahnya yang tampan, ekspresi tenang, mata terpejam, senyum terpasang macam orang menikmati apa yang dilakukannya. Lalu melodi yang memenuhi ruangan itu, begitu indah dan merdu, membawa damai, menenangkan, menggelitik telinga, membuat hati hangat.

Harmoni yang masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Rasanya, Armin ingin sekali bisa memainkan musik itu.

Perlahan, Armin mengelus benda itu. Kayu mulus yang telah dihaluskan, ukiran-ukiran mendekorasi seadanya, sederhana, tetapi cukup untuk menambah nilai artistiknya. Senar halus, sangat halus rasanya kau bisa memutuskannya dengan sentakan kuat, yang sama sekali tidak benar. Armin mencoba menariknya sedikit, yang ada hanya jarinya yang sakit. Dipetiknya senar-senar itu, mendengarkan suara yang keluar.

Ting.

Ting. Ting. Ting. Ting.

Ting. Ting. Ting.

Ting.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Ekh!"

Terlonjak, ia membalik badan dan lelaki itu sudah berdiri di depannya. Sebuah kantung yang terlihat penuh di genggaman.

Sejak kapan orang ini ada di sini? Armin bahkan tidak mendengar langkah kaki mendekat.

"Kau ingin main itu?" Si pirang besar menunjuk instrumennya dengan dagunya.

"T-tidak. Hanya penasaran."

"Begitu?" Lelaki itu mendudukkan diri di samping Armin. Diberikannya kantung itu kepada Armin yang dengan ragu-ragu dan ekspresi penuh pertanyaan menerimanya. "Itu buah yang kuambil dari hutan, makanlah."

Merah. Bulatan-bulatan yang ada di dalam kantung itu berwarna merah seperti ceri. Ukurannya lumayan besar, kira-kira dua kali ukuran stroberi sedang. Aroma manis dapat tercium dari buah-buah kecil tersebut. Armin mencobanya.

Sensasi rasa antara manis dan asam juga sedikit rasa yang…khas. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tetapi ia tidak pernah mencoba makanan seperti ini.

Ia memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya satu buah lagi, ketika kemudian mendengarkan suara itu lagi.

"Habiskanlah itu." Lelaki itu memindahkan instrumennya, menggantungkannya ke sebuah kayu mencuat di salah satu sisi dinding. Sekembalinya, ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Armin. "Jadi, sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu yang sepertinya banyak, apa kau keberatan memberi tahu namamu?"

Ah, nada bass yang seperti melodi musik. Telinganya seolah dimanjakan dengan suara menenangkan itu.

"Armin. Armin Arlert."

Kejadian berikutnya sama sekali tidak diperkirakan Armin. Bukan hal yang normal terjadi, apalagi dengan orang yang baru saja kau temui di tengah gubuk terpencil entah di mana.

Lelaki itu menaikkan wajahnya, mencium bibirnya beberapa detik. Hanya sentuhan ringan tanpa tekanan lain, seolah-olah bibirnya dikecup oleh seorang hantu.

Dan yah, orang ini mulai kelihatan seram sekarang.

"Namaku Erwin Smith. Kau bisa panggil aku Erwin, Armin."

Oh, haha. Biarkan Armin mati sekarang.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N :** Jadi...niat saya buat rilis benda ini setelah oneshot yang masih 30% jadi gagal total karena tormen kalian hei yang ngefans EruMin.

…

Oke, salah saya. Saya yang nyebar, oke. Makasih.

Uhurm, yang jelas, here's it~ Fantasy!AU EruMin yang mungkin bakalan saya kasih slight RiRen yang bener-bener tipis. Entahlah, lihat perkembangan cerita saja.

Terima kasih sudah membaca~ Saya tetap menunggu _review_~


End file.
